Run To You
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: The much awaited sequel to Get Over It: Mai comes back to the Goblin City after three years, but things have changed. People have changed. Jareth/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi ladies and germs! It's been years since I made the prequel – Get Over It – to this story and I did promise to get a sequel out, but forgot about it in lieu of other fandoms catching my attention. I feel like I can make this sequel somewhat better than Get Over It because I noticed the lack of details, poor spellchecking, poor grammar, and an overall rushed feeling to Get Over It. (I was a novice writer when I did that story, my skills have greatly improved, I think.) So, I invite you to be the judge and welcome you back into the troubled relationship between Jareth and my OC, Mai…**

**Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Mai stepped out of her apartment, being careful to lock the door behind her. A woman stood where a girl had been just three years ago. A miserable, young woman.

No one seemed to notice that upon first glance. They'd see a young woman with a small smile on her full lips, dark chocolate brown hair that never needed to be colored, and bright, warm honey colored eyes. They couldn't see that her smile was fake; her eyes were full of deep sadness that came from losing a love that she missed with all her heart.

_Jareth…_

The estranged princess of Elven Country sighed and brushed her hair back away from her face as she walked out into the sun. "I shouldn't think of him…thoughts are dangerous..." she chastised herself.

She never expected things to turn out the way they did. She never expected to be on the run from her first love or to lose her first child. All she ever wanted was gone and the only person she had to blame was herself. She had gotten too close to the Goblin King's heart and another jealous person had attacked her again. It was, as Sarah so perfectly pointed out, unfair. But what was there for her to do about it?

_I can't go back…not now. Not ever._

Mai stepped across the parking lot of the apartment complex quickly, without looking around her. Once at the other end of the parking lot, she sat down on a bench to wait for her best friends. Even after everything that Mai had been through, she had never turned her back on Sarah and Peter, who kept her up to date on what was happening in the Underground when it was convenient for him. Mai never asked many questions about Jareth, finding it difficult to mention his name without the fear of making the Goblin King appear before her.

"_I'm not ready to face him," _she had said to Pete when he forced her into a literal corner. _"I'm not strong enough to go back to the Goblin City to face anyone…"_

"_How strong do you have to be to return to the people who love you?" _Pete had countered. _"We need you back…Jareth needs you back."_

"_I can't come back until I'm strong enough to protect myself from the person or persons who attacked me and killed my baby. Give me some more time."_

"_Jareth won't last that long…"_

"_He has to…Pete, please give me a year to study more magic. And then you can wish me back to the Goblin City – or tell him where to find me."_

For some reason, Peter had agreed to give her time. She couldn't remember when they had had that particular conversation – they had had so many like it, that it was hard for her to keep the time straight. Mai kept her wards up against those who would scry upon her, whether it was through looking glasses or crystal balls. Her location had to remain secret or more people could be hurt. Jareth's family could be hurt.

"Mai!" Sarah's voice broke through the Halfling's thoughts and brought her to back to reality. "Well, are you coming or not?"

Mai looked at her friend, the Champion of the Labyrinth. She could tell why Jareth and then Peter had fallen in love with the dark haired beauty. Sarah carried herself with grace and exuded confidence which fit her role as an actress. Sarah was Peter's match in every way; he was a star right next to her on the big screen. Mai envied the two of them, knowing she had left her confidence with Jareth in the Underground. She was just lucky enough to be in several television commercials, nothing like her more popular friends.

A smile appeared on her face and Mai stood up as her best friend approached her. Sarah wrapped her arms around Mai and air-kissed her on both cheeks before pulling back to look her over. Peter was leaning against his car, looking oh-so-casual in his designer clothes. Mai couldn't look at him for long – except on the big screen – because his facial structure was so similar to Jareth's that it hurt her to look at him. It made sense though, seeing as he was one of Jareth's younger brothers. He looked at her with his crystal blue eyes and smiled slightly and if she hadn't grown used to him – or knew her heart resided with Jareth – she could easily picture herself falling for his charms.

"Ugh! Why do you people have to look so perfect?" Mai teased as she was escorted towards the car by her best friend. "Or have I gone mad?"

"Because we're superstars," Peter said, running a hand through his hair. "We have to look good for the paparazzi…or we'll hear about it from our fans and agents…Believe me, _that _is madness."

Mai rolled her eyes. Peter's eyes became saddened and a frown tugged at his lips. Mai knew what he wanted to say but he held it back as he always did around Sarah. The poor bloke was worried that Sarah would jump on his case or freak out if he mentioned Jareth because she thought they'd all put the Underground in their past and forgotten about it like some old dusty book no one wanted to read anymore. If he got Mai alone, he'd be on her case in a flash. She held his gaze for a moment before looking back at the Champion of the Labyrinth.

"So," she said, ready to change the subject. "What's with the unexpected dinner plans? Don't tell me you two are breaking up with me?" She put on a hurt look. "Please, I can change…"

Sarah laughed and shook her head. "We aren't breaking up with you, Mai. We just thought you'd like to celebrate your birthday with us." Her glamorous smile fell. "Don't tell me you forgot about your own birthday?"

"Oh," Mai suddenly felt sad again, "I guess I did forget, but…I usually don't celebrate my birthday."

"Well, you are today," Sarah said firmly. "It's not every day that a woman turns twenty-one. You've got to celebrate this milestone."

Mai was pushed towards the open car door and the door was immediately closed behind her. Sarah sat in the passenger's seat and waited for Peter to start the engine before turning her head to look at Mai. The Elven princess tried to look amused, but she knew she had failed by the look on Sarah's face.

"Why aren't you happy about this?" Sarah asked before dropping her voice down to a whisper. "You're not on your monthly friend, are you?"

"No…"

Peter cleared his throat. "It's because the summer solstice is upon us…Those of Fae blood go through…well, you know…"

"No, I don't know," Sarah said, looking at him. "What's so wrong with the summer solstice?"

"It's Fae mating season," Mai muttered quietly. "For three days, there is a powerful urge for Fae to mate with their soul mates."

Peter nodded and reached out, squeezing Sarah's thigh. She smacked his hand away and looked at Mai with concern in her eyes. Mai sighed and picked at her nails.

"So you and Jareth would -?" Sarah asked.

"If she hadn't run out on him," Peter said, glancing into the rearview mirror. "She went to him once three years ago and left right after they mated. Like a coward."

"Pete!" Sarah exclaimed. "You know why she left him! Someone tried to kill her and killed her baby!"

"And Jareth would have protected her from further attacks," Peter snapped back. "But she left him! She obviously doesn't care about the people of the Goblin City or the rest of my family who welcomed her…"

"…" Mai looked out the window with tears swimming in her eyes.

"Do not call my best friend a coward, Peter!" Sarah snapped, punching him in the arm. "She did what anyone else would do!"

"I'll call her whatever the hell I want to! She broke my older brother's heart and keeps saying that 'she loves him'! If she loved him, she'd never have left him! Baby or no baby…"

Mai quietly unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the car door, sliding out of it while it was still in motion. She heard the squeal of brakes and the sound of people calling out to her, but paid no heed. Mai turned into a dove and disappeared into the sky, trying to get away from all the harsh accusations that she knew were true.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mai walked among the monuments and tombstones, her eyes taking in the sight of weeping angels that stood guard over the dead. Her feet carried her on a familiar path while her mind was numb to the world. Stopping under a magnolia tree in full bloom, Mai stared at the headstones that marked her parents' graves and that of her unborn child.

She placed a hand on the headstone of her father, running her fingers over his name, Alexander, and the dates underneath. He'd only been alive for forty-five years. She looked at the headstone of her mother, Rebecca, but did not touch it, knowing that her mother's dates were lies and that her mother's body was no longer in the casket. Mai realized that she didn't even know how old her mother was, but the thought was pushed aside as she moved on.

A small headstone with an angel carved on it, stood to the right of her mother's. Grass clippings covered it and Mai fell to her knees, brushing the clippings away. There was the name she'd given her child, _Madylyn_,followed by the words _Loved, but Never Forgotten_. No dates, but Mai knew the day she'd lost the baby and was unable to forget it.

"Madylyn," Mai whispered, letting her tears fall. "I'm sorry that I was not strong enough to protect you…There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of you…and your father. You'd be a few months from turning three now…Probably speaking so many words and doing magic that would drive your father crazy…" She laughed sadly. "He'd love you…You'd be a daddy's girl for sure…Don't you remember him singing to you while you were in my belly? I've never seen him that gentle or happy…at peace with the world…It lulled me to sleep so many times, I haven't forgotten the love he showed you while you were still inside me…I miss you…I miss him…"

She knelt on the grave of her child, letting the sounds of the surrounding world wash over her. A breeze caressed her face, cooling her too warm body. Her eyes closed and she let out a sigh.

"You can come out of the shadows now," she said quietly. "I know you're there and have always been there…"

Mai opened her eyes as a man stepped out of the shadows of the magnolia tree. He was very pale with long black hair and an angular face. The shadows swirled around his feet and not a sound could be heard as he walked over to her. A large ring glistened on his right hand, radiating powerful magic. Mai knew what he was and knew what he was capable of. She also knew she should be afraid, but she was past fearing for her life.

"How long have you known that I was following you?" the man asked, folding his arms over his broad chest.

Mai shrugged. "For a year now…" she admitted, running her fingers over the grass that had grown on the grave of her baby. "I noticed the shadows following me and heard things at night. And I noticed the smell of copper, rust, and death…" She looked up at him. "I've done my research. You're a vampire."

"And you're not afraid?" the male vampire asked.

"No…just curious…someone sent you to watch over me."

"And you know who did," the vampire assumed.

Mai nodded. "I do…but I won't mention his name…" She brushed away the tears that straggled down her face. "He wants to keep an eye on me, keep possible mates away, and make sure that I never have a moment's peace without worrying about what was hiding in the shadows…Am I correct?"

The vampire nodded, his violet eyes flashing in the sunlight. Mai held her hand out and he took hold of it, helping her to her feet. Once standing, Mai brushed her knees off and looked at the vampire.

"Well, he needn't worry about other mates. I haven't had much interest in other men after him…Did you- did you tell him where I was?"

"No, I respected your privacy enough to never give him information about your location. Your secret is safe, princess."

Mai smiled a sad smile at that. "Some princess I am…I never wanted the title, never felt it was right to have people think that they are below me…" She glanced at him. "You don't have to call me 'princess', Mai suits me just fine."

The vampire bowed his head in acknowledgment. "As you wish."

"Wishing is what got me in this trouble," Mai whispered, folding her arms over her chest. "I haven't made a wish in three years…can't risk having something bad happen." She turned to face him, regarding the vampire with honey brown eyes. "What is your name?"  
"Avery." He smiled at the peculiar expression on her face. "I know, it's not a traditional vampire name in the human world, but my parents weren't concerned with traditions of humans."

Mai nodded as if she understood and gestured at the ring on his finger. "He gave you that, didn't he?"

It was Avery's turn to nod. "It is the only way I can walk out in sunlight," he explained, twisting the ring around his finger. "There are only a few in existence…"

"The Blood Stone is one of the rarest in the Underground…only those who are of higher castes are given them…It renders the sun powerless against the vampire who wears it, allowing them to walk in daylight…"

A smirk came to his face. "You've done your research."

Mai started walking, Avery falling into step next to her. "I've had three years to study magic, Wiccan medicine, and about the creatures of the fantasy world as the humans call it…Still, there is much that I don't know, that I can't do…" She sighed and brushed back her hair. "Peter told me that my aura is growing brighter and that my magical abilities are increasing a little more each day. Nothing to rival you-know-who's powers, but close enough."

"Then why don't you return to his side?"

Mai's eyes saddened. "I haven't forgotten the very clear warning to stay away from his heart I received three years ago – the same warning that killed my baby. _His _baby…" She glanced at him. "Whoever attacked me had powerful magic that I've never seen before, even more so than him…They haven't bothered me here in the Aboveground…" Avery arched an eyebrow. "Not much anyway…"

"So the fire, the mugging, the attempted murder at knife point, and the ghost driven car that almost ran you over – that was someone not bothering you?" Avery shook his head. "You're not safe up here."

"And I'm even less safe down there," Mai retorted. "People of the Underground are less powerful when they come to the Aboveground. It's a small difference in power levels, but it's enough to save someone's life." She folded her arms over her chest. "No matter how many guards that he sends to protect me, there will always be an opening that my baby's killer will find and exploit…That's why I've been studying magic for so long, I'm not strong down there."

"You're joking, right? The entire populace of the Underground has heard the stories about you. How you tricked the armies of the King of Elven Country and the Goblin King into chasing you, the powerful magic you used to separate yourself into numerous copies on the back of a Separating Serpent…The way you fooled the three Elven Sisters into thinking that you were dead, and defeating them in ease…How do you deem that as 'not strong'?"

The estranged Elven Princess shrugged. "I had the Labyrinth on my side. Its power enhanced my own and…I had to give it back when the peace was restored. Therefore, I am not strong down in the Underground, but I am working on it."  
Avery sighed, "You will be returning to the Goblin City some day in the future, right?"

"It's not like I will have a choice. Either Peter will wish me away or _he _will come for me and take me back by force. It just depends on who gets fed up the most." She led the way out of the cemetery and out onto the sidewalk. "I will not be welcomed back with open arms – not by him anyway. Not after everything I've done or haven't done."

Mai walked down the sidewalk in the direction of her apartment when the sound of tires squealing met her ears. She turned and saw someone hanging something out of the passenger's side. It took her a moment to realize it was a gun, but by then it was too late. Bullets ripped through the air and embedded themselves in her soft flesh, causing her to fall back against Avery.

"Hold on Mai," Avery ordered, his words echoing in her head. "Hold on…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Lots of things happened in this chapter. So much drama and painful emotions with more to revealed in the next chapter, when I get around to it. I warn you that updates will be slow because I'm working on several stories at once and dealing with a hectic college schedule, so it's really a balancing act for pleasure and school work. Feel free to leave any comments, flames, and suggestions in the review box. I really appreciate those who do. Until the next chapter update, I bid you adieu. ~Scarlet**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's been awhile since I last updated this story. Sorry about that guys, but I haven't really had any inspiration to write thanks to life getting in the way and my Muse locking himself up in the closet…I thank you to those who stuck with this and patiently waited for this update. I'd like to point out that this is a really awkward chapter – bordering on filler and disconnected ramblings. I apologize for that…**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Mai had come to moments after being shot, her blood pouring out of her with each heartbeat. Avery tried to convince her to let him take her to the human hospital, but she shook her head. Her eyes were clouded with pain and her breath hitched with each stab of pain coursing through her.

"Stop asking me…if I want to go to the hospital…" she ground out through her teeth as she stumbled up the stairs to her apartment with his arm around her. "I can – I can handle…this."

"You're bleeding out," Avery commented and she heard the primal growl in his voice, a reminder of what he was.

"I'm fine!" Mai hissed, letting him open the door and guide her inside. "Wait a second…" She turned back around and whispered something with a flick of the wrist.

The blood trail left behind her vanished slowly, receding back into itself so that no trace was left. With a small nod of approval, Mai turned and closed the door. The Halfling leaned heavily against the door and closed her eyes. Avery made a small noise of disapproval.

"I know what you're thinking," Mai whispered, opening her caramel colored eyes to look at him. "That I should go to the hospital, maybe even report the incident to the cops. But it wouldn't do good… There are no security cameras near the cemetery and I didn't get a look at the assailants, so there is no way of tracing them…"

"But the hospital could help you –"

Mai shook her head. "I'd require surgery…and I can't chance them putting me under. To sleep would be to dream…all of my dreams concern _him_...if he finds me…" Her body shuddered violently and she sank even farther down the door. "I can't go back…not yet…"

Avery reached out and lifted her up into his arms the way that Mai had once dreamed that Jareth would. The vampire's skin was cold as ice, but soothed her burning body. The effect was only temporary because he deposited her on the couch seconds later.

"You need to call someone from the Underground," Avery stated bluntly. "A Healer or…"

"I am a Healer, the only one I need right now," Mai snapped, removing her bloodstained shirt with a long hiss of pain. She threw the shirt aside and looked down at her bullet torn torso. "Dammit!"

There were eight bullets lodged in her soft flesh, each a pinpoint of pain that spider-webbed through her body. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to clear her mind from the pain. Her magic, now better with healing and defense, awoke in her body and spread through her like a warm blanket.

_God, please give me the strength needed to do this…I ask that you stop my blood from flowing through these holes and that you help me heal…without going back to the Underground and its healers._

Mai lifted her hand up and held it an inch away from her torso. The girl's eyes turned towards Avery. "Let us begin…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mai's body was still sore an hour later, but the bullets were no longer in her body. She stood at the sink in the bathroom, wiping away the congealed blood that covered her skin. The shirt she'd worn had been unsalvageable and now resided in a pile of ashes in her vacuum cleaner. Not one trace of the incident remained except for the memory that would never be erased.

Mai wiped the makeup off of her face and then looked at herself. She was skinnier than she remembered and the bones of her face slightly more noticeable than three years before. The dark circles under her eyes had not been given to her through genetics – considering her mother had been an Elf and her human father had no history of dark circles – but had come from the lack of proper sleep. Her skin was pale under the foundation, mourning its sun-kissed glow that was long gone.

_What has become of me? Was Jareth really the center of my life, the one that kept me in balance and beauty? _Mai wondered, frowning at her reflection. _I'm wasting away? What about Jareth? He didn't seem so…_

"No!" Mai hissed under her breath, wrenching her gaze away from the mirror. "I will _not_ think of that. I'm not ready!"

_**Will you ever be ready? **_

Mai shook her head to be rid of that voice of reason. Without looking back, Mai wandered out of the bathroom and into the hall. She could feel the warmth of the season spreading through her as it had for many years prior. Only twice had she been satisfied to the extent that the season brought along. Every year since, she had suffered alone with hot flashes and nights where she could not find relief in sleep.

The answering machine at the end of the hall pulsated with a red light, indicating messages waited to be answered. With a reluctant sigh, Mai pressed the button to listen.

"Mai!" Sarah's voice cried out. "How could you have pulled a stunt like that? You could have been seriously hurt or killed! Why aren't you picking up your phone? Are you home? Where are you? Please call me back!"

Delete.

"Mai, are you insane?" Peter's voice demanded. "Why would you do something so stupid?! Normal people don't bail out of cars – unless they're guilty or stupid! Which one are you?"

Delete.

"Mai, I'm really getting scared," Sarah said. "Why aren't you picking up the phone? Are you hurt? Are you lying on the floor of the bathroom, crying? Please don't make me come over and break down the door. I'm not going to judge you, if you call. I just want to talk to you…Please just call back."

Delete.

There was one final message. The person on the calling side was silent for a moment and then spoke coldly. "How you turn my world, you precious _thing_…"

A chill spread through Mai's body and she quickly deleted the message. The voice was not welcome in her waking moments. It had haunted her dreams for months, but it wasn't Jareth's. No, it was colder, darker…almost demonic in nature. She had had enough of demons in her life, why did God see fit to add yet another to torture her? Hadn't she suffered enough?

"Avery…" Mai said, finding him in the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

The vampire turned and looked at her, his hand holding the string of a tea bag in a large mug. A dark eyebrow rose up. "A Healer should recognize tea," he said.

"I don't need a caretaker," Mai commented, leaning against the entry way to the kitchen. He snorted. "Tonight was just like many others that I have survived, Avery. And each of those nights, I have recovered from."

Avery's violet eyes didn't turn to her as he threw the used tea bag in the trash. "You were lucky in the past, but it is clear to me that someone is trying to kill you, Princess."

Mai nodded in agreement and turned, walking towards her tiny kitchen table that was covered in her mother's and her own journals. "Add a tablespoon of honey to that tea," she muttered, sitting down.

The girl flipped through one of her journals, filled with the words that she couldn't speak aloud. All of her musings, rants, yearnings and desires were there as were her heartbreaks, tears, and pain. Drawings scattered across the pages – some small and some taking up the whole page – depicted various creatures that she'd studied and images of things she saw. Haunting eyes the color of light blue ice stared back at her from many of the pages, filled with the same fire and longing that she felt.

"You never draw the Goblin King," Avery commented, setting the steaming mug on the table within her reach. "Not completely…"

Mai shrugged, not meeting his gaze. "I can't draw him. Memories of him are bittersweet, tainted by pain and evil, of love and happiness that can't be anymore." She sighed. "He's better off without me. The whole Underground is."

"Do you believe that wholeheartedly?" Avery questioned. "Have you no concern for the condition of the Goblin City and its inhabitants? What of the relations between the Goblin City and the Elven Country that you sought to seal so that war would not happen?"

"I am not part of that world anymore," Mai said softly. "The instant my baby died, my place in the Underground was taken away. I couldn't face the Goblin King – he'd blame me." Her eyes turned to his. "Even if the letter I wrote before I left said that something beyond my control had caused the death of Madylyn, he'd still blame me."

"He wouldn't," Avery whispered, watching her.

"Don't give me that crap! I disobeyed his orders. I didn't stay in the castle during his absence. I rode a horse while being very pregnant. It is _my _fault that our baby is dead!" Mai snapped, her eyes misting with unshed tears. "I should have listened to him. I should have stayed in the castle. Why did I have to be so thick-headed?"

Avery was silent for a moment. "That is part of your personality, Mai. A part of which the Goblin King found so fascinating, endearing." He folded his hands on the table before him. "Your letter made his heart break, but he would have forgiven you and moved on with life. Instead, you ran away and _that _is why he would be pissed."

Mai brought the tea up to her lips and sipped it. The warmth of the drink which usually soothed her, made her feel warmer than normal. _Fae mating season_, Mai thought with a frown, setting the drink down. _Why must we be like animals for three days – and then not care about whether or not we should be intimate the rest of the year?_

The girl's eyes glanced at the vampire, noting that he was still watching her. Having read about vampires, Mai knew he could see the heat coming off her body and that he could probably – no, he _definitely _could smell the pheromones wafting from her. Mix that with the smell of her life's blood, she knew it was a dangerous cocktail.

"Have you had your heart broken?" Mai asked, flipping through her journal without really looking at the lines scrawled across it.

"What?"

"You speak as if you know what it's like to be in a relationship that…didn't work out." The Halfling looked at him curiously when he sighed heavily. "I know there is this unverified fact about vampires that I've read about in many books. It says that a vampire will feed off of anyone easily until they come across the one that they are most drawn to. After that point, they may only drink from the veins of their bonded mate or…something bad will happen."

A slight smile turned up the corner of Avery's lips. "Do you really call being poisoned _something bad_, dear Princess? Why use the kiddie gloves on me after everything you've done tonight and know what I am?"

"I don't know…" Mai's brow furrowed as she looked back at the journal before her.

A large black cat stalked across the page, white designs circling its body in intricate patterns. Mai had never seen a cat with a glowing purple eye before. _It can't be a cat, not a normal one anyway…Why am I seeing such a creature? _The Halfling flipped through many other pages, seeing the same cat on some of them. _What does this mean?_

Jareth's eyes peered up at her from the last page, his face half drawn and half in crosshatched shadow. Mai stared at the picture, her breath catching in her throat. Unexpected and unwelcomed tears came, blurring her vision. A chair scraped against the floor and suddenly, Avery was beside her.

"Princess?" Avery whispered.

"It's not right," Mai muttered, shaking her head. "I should be cut off from them - all of them. I should be unable to feel anything except for sorrow and pain. No desire, no warmth in the black hole I have created within me…" She closed eyes and let out a raspy breath of air. "Why is it so damn _hot_?"

The Elf Halfling made a small sound of surprise as Avery picked her up, his body still cold as ice even through his clothing. Instinctively, Mai pressed herself closer to him though her heart told her that she was betraying Jareth. Down the hall they went to her bedroom, a place where dreams tortured her and sleep evaded her.

Mai was set down very carefully onto her feet beside the bed. "I'm not sleeping with you," she said bluntly, watching the vampire pull his shirt off. "No matter how good-looking you are or how many times I said I was going to find a real vampire and marry him. That was years ago before…"

"I have no intention of being intimate with you," Avery assured her. "Your blood only calls to me like everyone else does. You are not the one I am fated to bond with." He gestured at the bed, its blankets rumpled from nights of tossing and turning. "I am merely doing this as a friend and as someone who wishes to ease your suffering."

The young woman nodded, accepting his answer. "All right then."

Mai climbed onto her bed and rolled onto her side, facing away from the door. The mattress sank a little as Avery moved beside her, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her closer to his chest. A soothing chill spread through her limbs from his touch, but she was not at peace.

_Jareth should be the one to share my bed_, Mai thought sadly, closing her eyes. _No one but him should be in my bed. Would he hold me in his arms this way now, like he has so many times before? Or have I ruined everything?_

As sleep started to creep into her body, Mai had only one thought left. _I still love you, Jareth…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Okay, yes – this is a rather stupid way to end the chapter. And yes, I know there is no return of Jareth in this chapter. There will be more opportunities for him to show up in the next chapters or whenever I decide to bring him back. So please be patient.**

**I know you all want weekly updates for this story, but I can't really do that. I am in the third year of college, so papers upon papers are set before me. I only really have time to write out a chapter on the weekends and sometimes not even then. As I am also working on other projects for this site, I cannot guarantee exactly when I will update. So there will be no promises to be broken.**

**Thank you all for supporting this story. Please Read and Review! -Scarlet**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! Back again with another update, but it looks like not a lot of people are interested in this story. Ah well, there are still you lovelies who are reading this and I will try not to disappoint you.**

**Just as promised, there is a small scene with Jareth in this update. And then there is a new issue that no one thought of, including me until I came upon the idea. So, all you need to know is that someone, a dearly beloved character, is dying. Other than that, I think you know what to do…**

**OOOOOOOOO**

Mai dreamed many dreams while she lay in the arms of the vampire sent to guard her. All were bittersweet and haunting, reminding her of what she had lost or freely given up. The Goblin King wove in and out of the dreams, but she was sure he didn't know where she was – sure he couldn't glean the location from her sleep deprived mind. Yet, knowing this made her heart ache worse. She wanted to be found and didn't at the same time.

The girl's body was warmer than it was the day before, but the chill of the vampire's flesh kept her from feeling too warm. She would have gladly stayed in the grasp of Sleep with this vampire's arms around her until the day she passed on from this world and sleep forevermore. But Avery shifted ever so slightly and Mai was roused from the realm of dreams.

"What time is it?" Mai asked groggily, moving out of his arms.

"A few minutes after ten," Avery answered, looking up at the ceiling. "Your dreams must have been unpleasant."

"Why do you say that?"

"You were frowning and shaking your head a little," Avery replied with a slight smirk. "You clutched yourself closer to me."

Horror filled Mai's eyes. "You were watching me sleep? All night?"

"Little Healer, have you forgotten that vampires don't really need to sleep? At least, not every day, do the undead need to sleep." His violet eyes flashed. "…but of course you know that already."

The Elf Princess shook her head and slipped out of bed, running a hand through her tangled hair. She muttered sentences that were unintelligible even to herself and roamed around the room in search of clothes to wear. How could she have forgotten that vampires didn't need sleep as much as a human did? It was one of the basic facts of the vampires.

"Don't you ever act like that damn fairy, Edward Cullen and watch me sleep again," Mai ordered a commanding tone to her voice. "I hated that movie and I hated the fairy-like male main character. Stalkers watch people sleep – so it's creepy and not romantic."

Avery sat up and watched her. "I never did like that series…A lot of vampires were pissed when it came out and wanted to rip that delusional female author to bits, just to show what real vampires were like. The High King stopped us, of course, but he can't control our dreams."

Mai shot him a sideways glance. "Vampires don't sleep so how can they dream?"

"You don't need to be asleep to dream…"

_Don't I know it_, Mai thought, heading for the bathroom to do her morning routine. "The mail should have come by now," she called over her shoulder. "If you want to be nice, the key is on the coffee table and you could go get the mail…"

The girl closed the door to the bathroom, shutting out the sounds of the world. Her eyes turned to the silver glass for a moment, taking in her pathetic reflection before turning her back on it to deal with dressing herself. For a year, she had covered every reflective surface in her small apartment in fear that the Goblin King would find her through the glass and take her back to a place so dangerously close to his heart and that of her enemies. At times, she thought she saw flickers of memories and the bittersweet fantasies dance in the silvery glass and it was in those times that her heart ached the most.

Silently cursing, Mai pulled on the jeans and jade green poet's shirt she'd picked out. She took a deep breath and turned around, looking at the mirror so she could do her makeup. It took her only five minutes to finish her routine and then she hurried out of the bathroom, tossing her wrinkled nightclothes in the hamper on the way out.

Avery had not yet returned from retrieving the mail or whatever he was doing. The Halfling couldn't sense his presence at all, but the smell of blood remained in her small apartment. Deeming it too warm for a cooked meal, Mai grabbed a large tub of strawberry Greek yogurt. Dissatisfied with the way her appetite would fade in and out, but knowing that nothing would change it, Mai plucked a spoon out of a drawer and went over to her cluttered kitchen table.

The haunting drawing of Jareth remained opened to the world. His half shadowed face stared up at her intensely almost as if it had a life of itself. That it could make her feel guilt for leaving the man it portrayed. The man that it was…

Mai tore her eyes away from it and settled for eating her yogurt. The door to her apartment opened and closed with just the slightest hint of footsteps to be heard. The Elven Princess lifted her eyes to see Avery and Sarah standing there. One looked oddly amused and the other confused.

"Before you get your panties in a bunch, Sarah," Mai began quietly. "I am not dating this man. I am not sleeping with this man. And I don't love this man as I did You-Know-Who…He is a vampire guard sent by someone to protect me…and keep me from seeing other guys." A slight smile turned up the end of her lips. "Avery meet Sarah, the Champion of the Labyrinth."

Alarmed, Sarah put more distance between her and Avery. "A vampire?! You are letting a vampire protect you?" Sarah asked, looking at her friend warily. "Shouldn't you be worried that he'll drain you dry?"

Mai shrugged. "I'm worried about a lot of things, but a vampire bite isn't one of them."

"Vampires rarely drain a person dry, Sarah," Avery said, moving past the girl with mail in his hand. "You've got a lot of junk mail…"

The Halfling sighed and took the mail. There were several offers for credit cards and discount stores full of furniture and clothing. Mai tossed them aside, flicking through a nature magazine for a brief moment before setting it aside as well. A colorful advertisement caught her attention just as she moved away from the bills.

A traveling carnival had come to town for the weekend. The colorful ad was littered with magicians, oddities, clowns, animals, and acrobats. Mai stared for a moment at the birds on the front of it, thinking how lovely they were. Sarah made a sound that attracted her attention.

"Ooh! A carnival!" Sarah sang, flinging herself into the seat next to Mai's. "You've got to go with me." Her eyes flickered in the direction of the vampire. "He can come too if he wants, but if he gets the idea of feeding on me, I will scream."

Avery smiled, showing his sharp canines in that perfect smile that most vampires seemed to possess. Sarah pressed herself closer to Mai as the other girl sighed.

"Mai, are you okay?" Sarah asked quietly, peering into the girl's eyes with the scrutiny of a mother. "You feel really warm…"

"I am warm," Mai muttered, turning her eyes away from her best friend. "And it's only going to get worse as the day drags on…" She shrugged again. "It'll be over in a couple days or so. I'll be fine."

Avery and Sarah shared a look of disbelief.

"Mai, if you'd just talk to him," Sarah began slowly as if choosing her words delicately. "In a neutral place, maybe he'd -"

"No." Mai replied firmly. "I can't…I _won't_ talk to him until I'm ready. And when I do, I know he'll throw me in an Oubliette and forget about me." She glared darkly at the wall. "Only, I won't be able to forget him…I never have."

Sarah sighed, dropping the subject. "So are you going to go to the carnival with me?" she asked, leaning closer to her friend as Avery sat down at the table.

"It depends," Mai commented. "Is Pete coming?"

Sarah shook her head. "He doesn't do carnivals with humans. And even if he did, he's back at the Underground right now because of something involving his family. I think his mother is sick or something." Her brow furrowed. "Maybe someone had a baby…Damn! I can't remember."

"You have a bad habit of forgetting things," Mai said, smiling slightly. "Except for movie lines, lyrics, dance steps, and really odd words."

"True."

"The Champion of the Labyrinth has become an actress," Avery mused, seeming to talk more to himself than to the women. "Leaving a land of dreams for the simple fame of acting out the dreams of others…"  
Sarah shot Mai a look that clearly said "What's his problem?"

A soft laugh came from Mai's lips. "He's got girl issues."

The Champion laughed. "Oh poor Avery!"

The violet eyes of Avery narrowed, but he made no comment, no defense for himself. Mai glanced at him, pity mixed with understanding in her eyes.

"So…Are you going to go to the carnival with me?" Sarah asked, returning to the subject she felt most comfortable with. "And Avery…"

Mai pretended to think about it, just to make Sarah sweat it out. "I guess I will, but only if Avery comes too."

Sarah turned her eyes towards the vampire. "Avery?"

Flashing his canines once more in a charming smile, the vampire replied, "I go where the princess goes."

OOOOOOOOO

Peter walked into the room where Mali was laying on a small bed. The she-Goblin's form was dwarfed even by the small bed, hiding no bones in the thin flesh. Mali's golden eyes were still full of the fires of life, but were duller than he remembered. Her chest rose and fell softly with each shallow breath.

The actor turned his gaze away from Mali for just a moment to gaze at her king, his brother. The Goblin King was the same as he had been for many years: lean, tall, sculpted like a Grecian god with an untamed mane of white-blonde hair, mismatched eyes – one green, one blue – and dressed in an archaic style that accentuated his form. There was a cold gleam in his eye that spoke more of pain than anger and the castle's atmosphere hung so heavily with his depression. Peter didn't need to be Fae to know that his older brother yearned for contact from the one who had claimed his heart.

"Mali," Peter whispered with slight reverence. "How are you feeling today?"

The she-Goblin's eyes hinted the emotion of amusement. "Closer and closer to meeting my Goddess…" She turned her eyes towards Jareth, who was standing by the only window in her small room. "The stubborn child I aided into the throne has been brooding in the sun for far too long today…"

The form of Jareth didn't move in the slightest, giving no acknowledgment of her words. Peter glanced at his older brother and then settled on the small stool at Mali's bedside, taking one of her small paws in his. Mali's eyes peered into the bright blue orbs that were his eyes, detecting sadness.

"Speak Peter," Mali commanded gently. "What ails your heart when the heat is upon those of Fae blood?"

"I tried to make her come," Peter said quietly, knowing that all in the room would know who he spoke of. "I tried to make her realize that she needs to come back…"

"You have tried too long, too hard…" Mali commented, her eyes closing for a moment. "A mountain would sooner bow before the winds before the stubbornness of the little Halfling would be swayed into acceptance. No harsh word, no amount of guilt could bring her back…Kindness and love shall –"

"Not be given," the Goblin King's voice cut through the air. "The time has passed for forgiveness, for love…"

A flicker of a smile passed across Mali's lips. "The King still possesses the noblest emotion for the one who shields his kin by not being present…He would be at her side in an instant if she would simply call upon him."

A sneer turned up the corner of Jareth's lips, but he did not deny anything that the she-Goblin had said. The Goblin King turned his gaze out to the world, the sky painted in different hues of red and pink as the sun set.

"Did the advertisement get passed around to the guests?" Jareth asked, his tone flat and hard, reminding Peter of their father.

"Yes," Peter replied, feeling an emptiness in his stomach. "They will be there…"

Mali's eyes narrowed. "Jareth…What are you planning?" She tried to sit up on her bed and ended up having an alarming coughing fit.

Peter gently coaxed her back into her reclined position and pressed a small cup of tea into her paw. A sip of the warm brew eased her coughing. Jareth's eyes flashed with the briefest hint of concern as he regarded the she-Goblin.

"Jareth, do not harm the girl," Mali ordered quietly. "You do not know her pain."

"And what of _my_ pain?" Jareth shot back coldly.

"Will you be satisfied by harming the girl?" Mali asked, her gaze not wavering against his anger. "To earn the tears you've shed from her twice over? Jareth, even you are not that cold…"

"Aren't I?" Jareth turned away from the she-Goblin. "We shall see tonight."

**OOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: Ooh! I just love the character of Jareth, even though I can never do it justice. He is one of my beloved characters and…like all my other favorite male canon characters, I suck at writing his character correctly 100% of the time. Anyway, enough of my complaining – it's time for you to complain, praise, or just say "hi" to me. I promise to be really nice and I won't bite. All you have to do after reading this is add a comment in the little box – anonymous or signed – and I shall love you forever more for it. Thanks! -Scarlet**


End file.
